Twins of Misadventure
by Luna Midi
Summary: Harry had always been close to one special person, his twin sister. But what would happen if one was not completely alive? These twins were heralded as saviours but everyone only remembers the boy with the lightning scar, his sister with the lightning scar seemed to have faded into the background. What would you do? R&R , AU


Prologue:

_Piercing wails startled night birds and the couple sleeping soundly. A red-haired woman and a black-haired man groaned. The woman got up out of the bed and walked to the nursery where the wails originated._

"_Shh darlings mummy's here," she cooed._

_The two babes stopped wailing but sobs escaped every now and again. They looked at their mother with owlish eyes blinking away sleep and tears. The woman bent over and picked them both up, cradling them she sat on the rocking chair beside the bed. Gently rocking the woman softly hummed a tune, the babes stopped sniffing and lay their heads on her chest contentedly._

" _Are they okay?" a male voice asked concern lacing his words._

_The woman and children looked up at the man standing in the doorway. Worried eyes met worried eyes while terror-filled eyes clung to the figure walking towards them._

" _They had a nightmare love," the woman answered._

_The man wrapped his arms around his wife and children, the latters eye's constantly flicking around the room. The man kissed his wife's cheeks before watching his children play with each other's hair. At thirteen months they were far more developed than most babies and it showed in how they behaved, he smiled and kissed their heads._

_BOOM._

_Four heads snapped up and looked at the doorway. Twin sets of eyes casted frantic looks around while two sets of eyes met and a silent conversation took place. The man moved away from his family and to the door of the nursery. The woman looked on with fear etched into her facial features. When the man made to move outside the room and downstairs the woman called out._

" _Love wait, don't go," she pleaded._

" _I have to darling because if I don't then you and the kids will be in danger," he told her calmly but with love shining through his eyes and voice._

_The woman nodded and swallowed thickly as her husband left the room and her sight. The babes started to cry softly and the woman shushed them gently. The two babes held hands and grabbed their mother's nightdress, green eyes watched her distressed children before flitting to the doorway of the nursery hoping to see her husband._

"_Mama," the babes whimpered._

" _Shh my darlings everything will be alright," she whispered soothingly._

_A yell echoed through the house, the woman placed her children in their crib and softly walked to the door. A cry from behind made her turn around to see her babies standing holding onto the bars with one hand, the other holding the other's hand, with tears running down their faces. Soft sobs could be heard in the quiet room and the woman smiled warmly at them and blew them a kiss before slipping out and shutting the door noiselessly and gently. Creeping softly the woman made her way down the hall to the stairs, hiding behind a plant she peered through the leaves and what she saw made her blood turn to ice. Her husband was lying down barely breathing while a rat-like short man stood close to him and watched with happiness as he drew his last breaths. The woman put a hand over her mouth to stifle her soft gasp but it wasn't enough the man's head snapped up in her direction and she turned and fled._

" _After her," a voice commanded._

_The woman ran to the nursery and barricaded the door. Going to her children she placed two necklaces on them one had a sun pendant and the other had a moon pendant, both were made of diamond with tiny amythest stars on either side of the pendant._

" _These will protect you darlings, Mummy loves you two so much and so does Daddy," she whispered to her children slipping their arms through two backpacks," In these bags are clothes for you two and stuff from your Dad and me loves."_

_She kissed their heads and stood in front of them wand drawn. Something crashed into the door and she gripped her wand tighter._

" _BOMBARDA," someone screamed and the door blew off its hinges._

_She sent three hexes in succession at the four men. Two of them screamed and fell down unconscious while the other two crept closer. She shot a body-bind at one coupled with a bat-bogey hex at the other followed by expelliarmus at them both. The two men dropped to the floor and she stood up from her crouch. Movement in the doorway made her turn her head only to cry out._

" _James," she cried._

" _Lilly I love you," James whispered before touching the phoenix feather around his throat._

_Lilly's throat tightened and she turned to face the door only to come face to face with the man who had started the war._

" _Voldemort," she spat._

" _Defiant to the end I love it," the man smirked before her wand flew out of her hand._

_Lilly gasped and tried to grab her wand but her fingers only brushed its end. The man seeing his chance threw the killing curse behind her, Lilly seeing what was happening jumped in front of it. Shielding her children the curse hit and a blinding white light lit up the sky. When the light settled to normal Voldemort was gone and Lilly lay on the floor unmoving._

" _Mama," the two babes cried, angry red scars shaped like lightning bolts marked their foreheads._

_When they got no reply they sat down and hugged each other tightly, humming softly they kept each other from tears. When the Order arrived the two babes were taken away. Twin emerald eyes watched their house vanish from sight, nothing left but a pile of blackened smoking ruins, the only room intact was the nursery. Wo hands clasped together and the twins snuggled together before drifting off into sleep._


End file.
